1. Field of the Invention The invention in general relates to laser systems, and particularly to the accurate control of the wavelength of the output laser beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many laser systems provide an output laser beam having a wavelength which varies over a limited spectrum. In some systems however, such as in the field of laser communication, laser isotope separation, laser chemistry and remote sensing, to name a few, it is imperative that the laser provide an output beam having a single unvarying precise wavelength. Included in this category are pulse laser systems and the present invention provides an arrangement for accurately controlling the laser on a pulse to pulse basis so that the wavelength of the laser beam is precisely held to a predetermined value.